Levy's New Lachrima
by Azulira
Summary: Levy, unfortunately, fell victim to a marketing scheme, and bought a new kind of lachrima. Deciding that the best course of action was investigating it, she took it to Fairy Tail to see what the others thought. What's the worst that could possibly happen? Leave reviews for apps/websites you'd like to see the gang visit. But let's try to keep it T, ok?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wonder, what happen if something similar to the Internet were to find it's way into Fairy Tail? Well, with that, I decided to add in something similar to a laptop/tablet. Leave reviews for apps and websites to discover. But don't expect anything amazing, I'm rather lackluster with updates. Though reviews tend to solve that problem.

Levy berated herself for having fallen for that stupid marketing ploy. She looked at the translucent plate in her hands, not even an inch thick. This was supposed to be some sort of specially modified communication lachrima that could access... well, honestly, she didn't know. The salesman had told her that there were millions of places she could find and look at just about anything she wanted. She had asked about reading on it, and, well, she was ashamed at how much lighter her wallet felt. Did she REALLY need that ten year warranty in the first place? But he said it came with five books inside it, though she really didn't understand how that was possible, it was so thin!

So that is how Levy found herself walking to the guild hall carrying a cloudy lachrima. She took a step to the left before opening the doors, and for good reason. As soon as the door opened, Gajeel came flying out, shirt half burnt. She sighed, "Hey Gajeel."

Gajeel stood up, dusting off his shirt, before looking at Levy, then down to her hands."Oi, Shrimp," he replied in his standard manner of greeting, before asking, "What'cha got there? Looks like someone screwed up a lachrima."

Levy nodded, "It's a lachrima, yeah. It's supposed to have some books in it, somehow."

Gajeel's eyebrow piercings furrowed as he pulled it out of the girl's hands and looked at it, turning the relatively thin lachrima over. "How?" He finally asked, to which Levy replied with a downcast gaze and a flushed face. Gajeel rolled his eyes before speaking, "Come on let's take this stupid thing inside."

As they entered the main guild hall, Levy noted how things had quieted greatly from just a moment ago. Everyone was chatting with others, or at others, in the case of Lucy, who was talking to the ever hungry Natsu. Gajeel looked at Levy, asking, "You know hot to turn the thing on?"

"Of course I know how to turn the thing on!" She replied hotly. What did Gajeel take her for, some idiot?

Looking up at Gajeel, she realized answering him may have been a bad idea. She was proven right when Gajeel called out, "Hey, everyone, Shrimp here bought some fancy new lachrima she wants to show off!"

Levy blushed under the heavy attention she was receiving. She nervously walked forward, explaining her new possession as little as possible, if only to conceal how little even she knew about the thing. Reaching forward, Levy pressed her hand to the lachrima's side, finding a small button. All she had to do was filter in a bit of magic energy and thing would work. Doing so, Levy was the first to notice the lachrima brighten, and looked at it somewhat awed. It was a picture of a beautiful beach, one that Reedus would be proud of calling his own. There was a collective 'ooh' as everyone watched the lachrima, before a small box appeared on the screen.

Gajeel was the one to read it aloud, "Thank you for purchasing our newest multi-media lachrima, with several new features from the x790 model." He looked at it, reading it again in his head, "They've been making these for like, five years and no one here has had any idea?"

"Seems that way, Gajeel" Levy replied, before continuing what Gajeel had started. "In order to get started, we ask you lay this device on a flat surface and tap the button labelled 'Project'." Levy nodded, doing as the lachrima told her. As she did, she also hit continue, and a video popped up on the wall, and began playing a tutorial on how to use the device.

After the tutorial was over, everyone stared at the wall the video popped up on. "That was..." Natsu was the first to speak up, "weird."

Levy nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah." She recalled the video had said something about apps, and so decided to ask, "So, should we try an app, or go to that MageNet thing it talked about?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh man, it's been forever since I worked on this. Like seriously, it's been a year since I uploaded the first chapter and I'm just now starting. So yeah, sorry. I'm not good at updates. Very not good. Horrible, actualy. Ok to be honest I forgot all about this. Yeah, sorry. And also, I'm rather horrible with some of the websites in this. Sorry.

Everyone pondered it for a moment, before Lucy spoke up, "Let's try MageNet." Since no one wanted to try to mess with the apps it had explained, they all agreed. Levy tapped on the picture of a little wizard holding a globe, which opened up a new screen. On the new screen, there was a list. Levy looked at the listings under the heading 'Popular.' There were things such as 'YouTube' and 'Twitter.'

She was about to tap 'Facebook' when Natsu complained, "You can look at books later Levy! Let's look at this one!" With that, Natsu tapped on 'Mage Guilds', hoping to see something about Fairy Tail. The screen went white again, though quickly replaced with words, and pictures. Levy moved the lachrima before Natsu could touch it again, to which he whined.

"If you want to play around on one, get your own. You don't need to mess with Levy's," Lucy berated.

"But I was just going too-" Natsu tried to defend, but was cut off by Levy's sushing. She tapped on Fairy Tail's guild icon. This time, the newly loaded screen listed information about the guild, such as when it was founded, current master, guild rank, and a list of members. Levy tapped on her own name, and a bit of information popped up about her.

Gajeel was the one to start reading out loud, "Levy McGarden is a wizard of the wizarding guild Fairy Tail. She is known for her use of Solid Script Magic, which allows her to magically create words that take on the properties of the words themselves. For example, her Solid Script spell 'Iron' physically creates the word Iron. It has all the properties of the regular metal, and the dragon slayer of Iron, Gajeel Redfox-" Said dragon slayer paused for a moment, then spoke, "Hey, that's me! Why is my name blue!"

"You can probably go to the page about you," Mira guessed.

It was Gray who continued, "Gajeel has been seen eating the created word, so it is believed that it is no different from the actual material."

"This is boring!" Natsu complained loudly. "Let's go look at something else."

"You were the one who clicked on it in the first place," Lucy pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," he muttered.

Levy sighed, clicking out of the page about her. She was back at the main screen, and this time it was Mira who clicked on the new site. This page was entitled 'The Couples of Fairy Tail?", which earned Mira some dirty looks. Most of the guild knew about her attempts at matchmaking. The page that loaded up had pictures of several of the members of Fairy Tail in rather... awkward, positions. One of the pictures was Gajeel eating the word Iron, with a heart in the O. Levy's face brightened to the shade of Erza's hair, and Gajeel just rolled his eyes at Natsu's attempts at teasing.

Mira, of course, pointed out there were more pictures, "Oh look, there's Jellal and Erza!" The one she pointed to was rather dark, and was met with some skepticism. It showed Erza with a man whose face couldn't be well seen. Only the blue hair and masculine body hinted at Jellal. "They're rather close, it almost looks like they're going to kiss. And with how dark it is..." Mira trailed off, satsified with Erza's blush.

"Hey, why are Natsu and Lucy punching each other with their faces in that one?" Happy asked with fake innocence. Lucy blushed and stammered, before moving to quickly close the screen. With that done, she moved to strangle Happy. "Natsu! Lucy's being meeeeeaaan to me!" Natsu, however, couldn't have helped. Mostly because he was being carted to the infirmary. God Erza was rough when it came to Lucy's virtue.

"I think," Levy spoke up, "that that's enough sites for now." She went to the home screen of her device. She saw one of icons on the screen was called 'App Store', and decided to tap on it. It opened a different screen, with a lot more icons on it. Levy stared at the screen for a minute, as everyone else stared at it's projection. "I think this is where we get more apps?" She said questioningly. Everyone else nodded in agreement, looking at the vast array of different icons. "Which ones should we get?"

A/N: Alrighty, there we go, chapter 2. I'm horrible with updates, sorry. I'm much better at just having ideas for other people haha. I already have an idea of some of the apps they're going to use, but I'd like some more, so please review. If you review and I use your idea, I'll be sure to give you a shout out. Thanks to the only two reviewers on Chapter 1 for the idea for looking at the Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail Couples wiki. As you can see, some things will be edited, such as the MageNet instead of the Internet. For example, instead of Snapchat, I'd probably change it too SnapMage, or MageSnap. Instead of fanfiction, there'd be guildfiction, which will definetely come up in a few chapters. Of course, Mira will already have one by the time we visit that. We'll also eventually go to some popular websites. And again, I am accepting ideas for both sites and apps. Do you want them to play Goat Simulator? I actually might do that. Youtube? Definetely. And of course we'll have some looks at the pre-installed apps. Also I'm going to try to make these longer. But I'm lazy. So eh.


End file.
